


To Your Door

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: 31_days, F/M, No Spoilers, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never forgets what's most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Your Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, prompt: And keep my name safe in your mouth.

She ends up being correct, in the end. Living apart, travelling, doing everything but staying in place is definitely not _boring_. It’s sometimes fun, sometimes exhausting, sometimes disheartening, but never boring. She understands, suddenly, what Ed sees in it, when he’s not in life-threatening danger.  
  
Winry often makes the trip between Risembool and Rush Valley, and sometimes, when she’s feeling especially adventurous, up into Central. Occasionally Ed’s within a decent train ride’s distance away, and they can meet up for a night or two. She visits friends, advises on automail work, makes new contacts and assists new clients. She stays busy; there have been way too many nights she’s jerked awake in bed and wondered where she is, what she’s doing – and who is waiting on her.  
  
“The Walker boy has a crush on you,” Garfield coos at her one morning, leaning over the counter as if he’s sharing this secret special just for her, like this is some kind of scandalous news that’s only passed after a secret handshake or whispered password.  
  
Winry straightens up and blinks. “He’s eight.”  
  
“The _other_ Walker boy.” And here her master laughs, like he can’t believe that here is this sweet naïve girl refusing to understand what he’s saying. “His brother. His brother that’s your age. He likes you, he always asks about you.”  
  
This is news to her. She scratches her head, looks out the window, and thinks about where she is. “I’m not always in Rush Valley,” she offers lamely. “I divide my time between lots of places.”  
  
“I don’t think he cares,” Garfield responds instantly. “There aren’t many girls his age hanging around even a couple months of the year.”  
  
She looks down at the arm she’s working on, remembers with a jolt what she’d been doing. “I’m too wrapped up in automail. I can’t remember the last time I’ve gotten a full night of uninterrupted sleep.”  
  
“Honey he _wears_ automail,” her master points out. “That works in his favor.”  
  
Winry glares at him now, even knowing he’s not being serious. Garfield has teased her about her love life since the day she first walked into his shop with a cranky Ed and an armor-plated Alphonse. It’s then she remembers who is waiting on her. “Edward and I,” she says firmly, “have an Understanding.”  
  
Garfield sighs. “Walker’s loss then.”


End file.
